Digimon Adventure 02 rewritten
by darth-lorenzo
Summary: Just a digimon Adventure 02 rewritten with a New character. I'll write more if people thinks its any good. Disclaimer I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters.


Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Owaia. All the kids went to class like regularly, and the new digidestined talked, and went to class. However there was a new kid, a boy to be precise, in the school. He walked into a class questioningly and looked at the teacher, "Um, I'm John, I'm the new student."

The teacher looked at him, "Ah yes," He turned to the class with a smile, "This is John, he's a new student so welcome him!" the teacher looked at John, "Please sit next to TK, and Davis." He looked out at the class, "Davis! Stop chewing that gum!"

Davis groaned, and got out of his seat, "Come on Teach."

The teacher laughed, "You know the rule, no gum chewing in school."

Davis groaned, "Fine." He slumped back to his chair. John followed him slowly, and took his seat.

The teacher pointed to his board, "Alright today we'll be learning about the history of Japan."

The bell rang, and Davis along with others jumped, and shouted, "YES!"

The teacher sighed, and said, "Alright, tonight I want you to type up a paper about the history of Japan." John took out a little book, and scribbled, Japan history paper. John walked out of the class, behind TK and a girl.

He overheard them saying, "Kari I can't believe what's happening to the digital world, I thought we saved it when we gave up our crests."

The girl sighed, "Me too."

John followed them to the door of the computer lab, but he could not work up the courage to ask them what they were talking about, Ah well, I guess it was just a video game..

Kari and TK walked into the computer lab, "Sorry we're late everyone," Kari giggled.

Davis sighed, "It's about time."

Cody stood next to the computer as Izzy typed away on it, "Well at least they came Davis. Unlike Yolei."

Just then, Yolei sprints into view, and slips past the door, "Sorry, Mr. Yato held me late to talk about my grades."

Izzy leaned back in his chair, "I got the gate up, everyone ready?"

Everyone looked at him, "Yea." They held up their digivices to the screen and left the real world.

As they landed, Veemon, Armadillomon, Patamon, Gatomon, and Hawkmon greeted them with hugs. They walked into a large clearing, when Tryannamons surrounded them Davis, Yolei, and cody activated their digivices, and their partners digivolved to Flaredramon, Digmon, and Halsemon. Gatomon and Patamon cringed with envy, "If we could digivolve, this fight would be purrfect." Gatomon said with crossed arms.

Patamon blew up in size, and huffed it out, "Well..." But a stomp from a nearby Tryannamon stopped him. As they looked onto the battle, Flaredramon, Digmon, and Halsemon were losing considerably. Kari looked at the cave behind them and dragged TK into it.

TK looked at her, "What are you doing?"

Kari looked deeper into the cave, "Were no use out there, in here we're safe." They walk into the cave, their partners behind them. Kari looks ahead, and clutches onto TK, "Look!" lying there were two eggs with the crest of Light and hope on them. Kari and TK walked up to their respective egg, "I wonder, are these ours?" Kari said looking at TK.

TK looked at his egg, "Only one way to find out." They both down towards their eggs, and as they did a beam of light and a beam of darkness shot from their hearts, and onto the pedestal above thier eggs. The darkness and light in Kari and TK's hearts merged to for another egg, the digi-egg of Grey.

TK and Kari looked at it, Kari tried to pick up the egg, and she shuddered as she backed away from it. TK looked at her, "What? What's wrong with it?"

She stared at the egg, "It was strange, it was like my happiest moments, and my saddest moments at the same time. The darkness and the light as one." Suddenly a beam of black and white light came from the egg and left the digital world.

Izzy sat at the computer waiting for the group to return. He looked up to see a boy walk in, "Um this computer lab is taken," He says in his haste to make an excuse for him to not be here.

John looked at the boy, "Sorry, but I have to type this paper for history."

Izzy sighed, "Please I really need you to leave."

John sighed, "Fine if it's really that important." However, as he headed for the door, a beam of light came forward, and landed in his hands. John turned to Izzy, "Um do you know what this is?"

Izzy went into shock, "Another digidestined!?"

John stared at the boy, "So this is?"

Izzy looked at him, "No time to explain. Here." Izzy opened the gate to the digital world, and pushed John in.

John hit hard rock, and looked up, "Ow, I'm going to feel that in the morning." He stood up, to find TK and Kari staring at him. John brushed himself off, and looked at them, "Uh, hi."

Kari and TK look at him, "You're a digidestined?" TK exclaimed as he looked at him.

John sighed, "What is that? The guy in the computer lab said that, but wouldn't tell me what it is."

TK looked at Kari, "That must mean that is his." He looked at the egg lying on the pedestal, "Imagine the power of that egg, it ahs both of our light, and darkness in it."

Kari looked at John and then the egg, "I think he can handle it."

Kari walked over to John, and pointed to the egg, "do you see that?"

John nodded, "How can't I? It's glowing."

Kari looks at the egg and then back at John, "Really? It must be yours. Go take it."

John looked at the egg, "Sure." John stepped onto the pedestal, and picked up the egg, "What the..." He said as he fell back because of the light coming from where the egg was. Out of the light came a friendly face. It jumped on John, and wrapped his body around John. John jumped up, "What are you!"

The digimon smiled, "I'm a digimon, and my name is Astramon! I'm your partner."

John looked at the egg he held in his hand, and then at Astramon, "Well then, partners we are." John looked at TK and Kari, his eyes flowing with happiness but questions.

TK takes out his digivice, and says, "Alright, John just do what we do. Digi-egg activate!" Kari did the same, and Gatomon and Patamon digivolved into Pegasusmon and Nefertimon.

John took out his digivice, and did the same, "Digi-egg activate!" Astramon glowed, and digivolved to Meianmon the Darkness of light. All three of the armor digimon landed on the floor, their wings resting on their backs. Meianmon smiled, and hosted John onto his back. TK and Kari jumped on their partners, and they all flew out of the cave. The looked down at the others desperate scene, and go in for the attack.

Meianmon raises his black and white swords, "Dark and Light switch!" A ray of darkness shot from Meianmon's white sword and a ray of light from his black one. The rings of half of the Tryannamons broke from his attack, and freed them from their bondage. Nefertimon and Pegasusmon destroyed the rest's black rings. Meainmon, Nefertimon, and Pegasusmon landed on the ground, and their partners hoped off. John looked as the Tryannamons walked away into the forest. As he walked over to where TK, Kari, Davis, Yolei, and Cody were standing he heard Tk telling the whole story.

Davis looked at John with a wide open mouth, "You're a digidestined too? But you're too stuck up."

John laughed, "Oh really, well what does that make you, a noisy jerk?"

Davis grumbeled, but after a few seconds, he laughed, "Good one." He took John's hand and brought his mouth close to John's ear, "Stay away from Kari, she's mine." Cody and Yolei looked at John. "It's always better to have one more on the team," Yolei said with a smile.

Cody looked at him, "Judging by the way you battle, you'll be a great addition to the team."

John smiled, "Wow, my first day in a new school, and I'm already in a posse!" they all laugh, and return to the real world, leaving their partners behind.


End file.
